


headspace

by foxescripts



Series: farewells [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd year tsukihina, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxescripts/pseuds/foxescripts
Summary: It had nothing to do with Hinata, Kei told himself.Except it did. Except Hinata had been a constant background thought in his head lately. Except he hadn’t stopped thinking about what Hinata said earlier in the gym. Except, it definitely had everything to do with Hinata who was sleeping beside him, his back on Kei, completely unaware of the inner turmoil he just caused him by telling him his plans after graduation.In which Kei couldn't sleep, and he had no one to blame but Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: farewells [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740748
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255





	headspace

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata Rare Pair Week Day I: **There was only one bed** / ~~Training Camp~~

Kei couldn't sleep, and he refused to believe that it was because of Hinata, laid in bed beside him.

It wasn't like this was the first time he had shared a bed with Hinata. Being friends with Hinata meant Kei no more ignoring his requests - read:  _ demands  _ \- to study together. Which included a lot of visiting each other's home. Which sometimes led to sleepovers. And by the fourth time it happened, Hinata didn’t bother to wait for Kei to grab his spare futon and instead, just plopped down on his bed on top of his covers, like it was his.

Kei had glared at him, tried to push him off, but Hinata was stubborn and clearly hated him that he just slipped under the covers. With a sigh, he joined Hinata who lowered the blanket to his nose, so he could peek at him.

Hinata grinned. 

Jerk. 

That night, Kei slept soundly.

This was no different night. If he could sleep during those nights, there was no reason why he couldn’t do it now. 

It had nothing to do with Hinata, Kei told himself. 

Except it did. Except Hinata had been a constant background thought in his head lately. Except he hadn’t stopped thinking about what Hinata said earlier in the gym. Except, it definitely had everything to do with Hinata who was sleeping beside him, his back on Kei, completely unaware of the inner turmoil he just caused him by telling him his plans after graduation.

Hinata mumbled something in his sleep, and Kei wondered what he was dreaming about. If his mind was peaceful, if he was worrying and he carried those worries in his dreams.

Either way, it’s not like Hinata wouldn’t do something just because there was worry or doubt.

He would do it. Just like he would go to Brazil to train - to play beach volleyball. 

And Kei would watch him, like he always did. Like he always did before it was even a conscious thing. 

Yeah.

There was no way he could sleep at this point.

Careful to not shake Hinata awake. Kei left the room and onto the kitchen - he needed some water. Hinata was rubbing his eyes when Kei came back to his room. “Tsukishima?”

“Why are you awake?” Kei asked, closing the door behind him, and walking to the bed to slip in the covers once more. He didn’t take off his glasses and just stared off the ceiling. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hinata doing the same, but his eyes were on Kei. 

“Why are  _ you  _ awake?”

“Ever considered that maybe you snore like a pig?” 

“Excuse you! Why didn’t you complain the other times then?”

"I was being polite." 

Hinata snort. "You? Polite? To me? I didn’t know you were so funny.”

Kei didn’t bother answering that. Glancing at the clock that read  _ 2:38,  _ Kei closed his eyes.

“You’re still wearing your glasses.”

“Thanks for pointing it out, genius. How else would I know?”

"Jerk." 

"That, I am. Thank you." Kei hadn’t opened his eyes, and yet he could almost see Hinata’s face, brows furrowed and lips pursed. Could still feel his eyes on him, piercing through Kei as if Hinata was searching something in him that Kei was hiding.

Yet he didn’t say anything, and Kei thought that that was it and he could try to sleep but just as he was about to take off his glasses, Hinata spoke up, “You’re awfully quiet today. Something bothering you?” 

“Was I ever a chatterbox?” he asked, opening his eyes. There was no way he would sleep any time soon because of Hinata and his never ending questions.

“Well no,” Hinata answered, shifting his position so his body was facing Kei, the blanket pushed down to his waist, “but you usually have something to say - even if you just end up insulting me. But right now, I think something’s bothering you.

"I didn't know The Hinata Shouyou is a psychic too, among all things." With his cheek pressed against the pillow, Kei was now eye-to-eye with Hinata. 

And Kei was right. Hinata was looking at him with intensity that made him almost want to cover Hinata’s eyes. He had seen that look a lot, but he wasn’t often the subject of it. “Something else about you that you’re not telling me?”

He received a soft kick on his legs under the blanket because of that.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny,” Hinata said, and then he added - in a whisper as if he was talking to himself more than to Kei, “Even if I were a psychic, I doubt I’d understand what’s going on in that head of yours." 

_ That’s because you’re dumb,  _ Kei wanted to tease him, but something about the vulnerability in the way Hinata had said those words had him biting his tongue, unable to say anything.

It was Hinata who broke the silence again. "Tsukishima." 

"That’s my name, yes - "

"What is it?" 

Hinata wanted answers, and he would get it from Kei. He almost scoffed. What a selfish guy.

Kei copied Hinata’s position, with his arm under his head. He didn’t notice until this moment just how close Hinata was to him. “Your hair’s getting longer,” Kei said instead of answering his question. It was. Splayed on top of the pillow, strands sticking to his cheek, even the stubborn bangs were pushed up, showing off his forehead. Kei wanted to poke it.

He looked so out of place in the darkness of Kei’s room, with nothing but the light from the lamp posts outside peeking into Kei’s room through the spaces between his curtains illuminating the room. 

Kei thought as he locked eyes with Hinata’s ambers, that in the darkness of his room, Hinata continued to be the brightest view yet.

Hinata didn’t say anything about his comment. But he stayed quiet, and stared, waiting for Kei’s answer like he was so sure Kei would answer and he wouldn’t refuse answering his question.

Selfish. Demanding. Kei could list out all of Hinata’s flaws here and now, and yet it wouldn’t do anything to dull down whatever emotion it was that bloomed in his chest everytime Hinata did so much as to smile at his direction. Wouldn’t fill whatever emptiness he was feeling everytime he thought of Hinata leaving and staying halfway across the globe from Kei- from  _ Japan.  _

Just as Kei sighed and was about to answer - really, it was a losing battle - Hinata asked, "Is this about what I told you today?" 

What he told Kei today. About Brazil. About leaving.

Ah. 

"You think I'll lose sleep thinking about you? How presumptuous of you." 

"Are you worried?" 

Hinata ignored his taunt, and Kei almost cursed. If this was Hinata from a year ago, he would have started arguing with Kei now. "I told you, I'm not doing this on a whim." He said it like Kei just didn’t deny thinking of him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." As he said this, he reached out to Kei and patted his wrist - close to his hand -  _ almost  _ touching his hand.

"Hinata," Kei rolled his eyes. and he was thankful that it was dark as he felt his cheeks heating up, the spot that Hinata touched seemed to burn him. “I don't know why I needed to tell you this, but the world doesn't revolve around you."

"You're right, but I'm not talking about the world right now. I'm talking about  _ you _ ."

"So you're saying that my life revolves around you?" 

"Well, no, but right now,” Hinata grinned, “maybe." 

"Wow. Careful, Hinata. I don't think my house is big enough for your big head.” 

Hinata laughed, and Kei almost wanted to scold him for it. Was he trying to wake up Kei’s parents? He was lucky his brother wasn’t here. But it almost felt like a sin to stop something so carefree and beauti -  _ fuck. _

What the hell happened to Kei?

When Hinata stopped laughing, Kei breathed out and indirectly answered his question. “You’re really leaving, aren’t you?”

Hinata nodded, "Yup. 100%. No take backs. So, I was right, you were thinking of me." He looked so smug with this confirmation that Kei wanted to kiss his stupid face.

"I thought you already knew?"

"It's nice to hear you say it." 

"Annoying." 

"I am."

Kei’s frown was answered by an even wider smile. And -

This was stupid. 

Embarrassing.

If someone told Kei six months ago that he would be spending his 2AM bantering with Hinata like this while sharing a bed after a night of studying together, Kei would have laughed at their face, asked what the fuck was wrong with them, and never go anywhere near them again. But here they were anyway - as ridiculous and unbelievable as that was. 

"Is Tsukishima-kun going to miss me?"

"You're getting way and way more comfortable with me, aren't you?" 

"It's because you're letting me in. Bet if I scoot closer to you in this bed, you'd let me." 

"And what are you going to do? You’re too tiny to play big spoon - "

Hinata’s eyes glinted with mischief and he tried to move closer to Kei and what - 

He had never grabbed something as quick as he grabbed one of his pillows and placed it between him and Hinata. “Don’t you dare.” 

“You asked for it!” Hinata said, pushing the pillow down so it wasn’t blocking his view of him. 

"You wish." 

"Tsukishima." 

"What." 

"Will you miss me?"

He said it so seriously and so suddenly as if Kei could really just say that,  _ yes, yes, I will,  _ without wanting to jump out of this bed as soon as he had said it, then transfer school somewhere far away so that he would no longer see Hinata’s face.

"You are so - " Kei took a deep breath, "- annoying. I'm just worried that you'll die out there and I will have to carry it in my conscience that I could have stopped you, but I didn't." 

"Wow, very nice to know that you think so highly of me. I didn't know I'm that competent in your eyes." 

"I trust that you're competent enough in the court, but outside? Yeah, no." 

"I guess I have no choice but to always call you then? Since you're so great at survival and all." 

What were they doing?

"Obviously, who were you thinking of calling? The King? Yeah, right. Two negative doesn't equal to positive this time." 

"I hope you know what you're signing into, Tsukishima. I will text you every single day of my life." 

Hinata was now supporting his weight on his elbow as he stared down at Kei, saying every word with playfulness, yet Kei knew he meant every word of it.

And Kei listened. As if Hinata was reassuring him. As if he knew exactly what Kei was worrying about when Kei himself didn’t know what it was.

"Is that a threat?" 

"You bet it is!"

"How about timezones, huh? And you'll be busy with...whatever it is that you will do there. And I'll be busy with university."

"We can make it work! And if that's your way of giving me excuses then it's not working. I have already decided that I will bother every day.”

"You've been doing it since I saw you the first time."

"And I'll continue doing it. And you too, you can bother me everyday. Maybe if you need a break or distraction from too much studying. Call me." 

"What an idi-...I don't need you to tell me what to do." 

"See! It's not like anything will change!"

Wrong.

Everything would change.

But with Hinata looking as if he believed everything he had said, watching Kei and waiting for his answer that  _ yes _ , Hinata could be on the other side of the globe but that didn’t mean things would be different between them, Kei wanted to think that maybe Hinata was right. Maybe Hinata could be right.

“Yeah,” Kei said, and he hoped.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes i have million scenarios on what could have happened when hinata told tsukki he's leaving. ALSO IM NOT EVEN SURE IF THIS COUNTS AS THERE'S ONLY ONE BED TROPE BUT I DID GET THE GENERAL IDEA OF THIS FIC FROM THAT PROMPT SO :((( spare me
> 
> thank you for reading :) 


End file.
